russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'El Filibusterismo': New IBC-13 offering on primetime beginning June 6
June 4, 2016 Marlo Mortel in El Filibusterismo If Jose Rizal were alive again, this independence day (June 12) as IBC-13 proudly brings the historic and dramatic vehicle via the historical drama, El Filibusterismo featuring Marlo Mortel, premieres this June 6. An excelent production, an epic storyline, award-winning filmmakers and outstanding acting performances in the powerful cast of multi-awarded actors and actresses that blend the elements of traditional drama and history, Marlo played as Simoun, a rich jeweler sporting a blue-tinted glasses, and a confidant of Kapitan Heneral (Polo Ravales). Abandoning his idealism, he becomes a cynical saboteur, seeking revenge against the Spanish Philippine system responsible for his misfortunes by plotting a revolution. Simoun insinuates himself into Manila high society and influences every decision of Kapitan Heneral to mismanage the country’s affairs so that a revolution will break out. He cynically sides with the upper classes, encouraging them to commit abuses against the masses to encourage the latter to revolt against the oppressive Spanish colonial regime. This time, he does not attempt to fight the authorities through legal means, but through violent revolution using the masses. His two reasons for instigating a revolution are at first, to rescue María Clara (Kristel Fulgar) from the convent and second, to get rid of ills and evils of Philippine society. His true identity is discovered by a now grown-up Basilio (Philip Lazaro) while visiting the grave of his deranged mother, Sisa (Ara Mina), as Simoun was digging near the grave site for his buried treasures. Simoun spares Basilio’s life and asks him to join in his planned revolution against the government, egging him on by bringing up the tragic misfortunes of the latter's family. Basilio declines the offer as he still hopes that the country’s condition will improve. Basilio, at this point, is a graduating medical student at the Ateneo Municipal. After the death of his mother, Sisa, and the disappearance of his younger brother, Crispín (Ivan Dorschner), Basilio heeded the advice of the dying boatman, Elías, and traveled to Manila to study. Basilio was adopted by Kapitan Tiago (played by Cogie Domingo) after María Clara entered the convent. With the help of the Ibarra's riches and Kapiyan Tiago, Basilio was able to go to Colegio de San Juan de Letrán where, at first, he is frowned upon by his peers and teachers because of his skin color and his shabby appearance but is able to win their favor after winning a fencing tournament. Kapitan Tiago’s confessor, Father Irene is making Kapitan Tiago’s health worse by giving him opium even as Basilio tries hard to prevent Kapitan Tiago from smoking it. He and other students want to establish a Spanish language academy so that they can learn to speak and write Spanish despite the opposition from the Dominican friars of the Universidad de Santo Tomás. With the help of a reluctant Father Irene as their mediator and Don Custodio’s (played by Gary Lising) decision, the academy is established but this turns bad as they will serve, not as the teachers but as caretakers of the school. Dejected and defeated, they hold a mock celebration at a pancitería while a spy for the friars disguised as a poor man witnesses the proceedings. Basilio, however, was not with them during the event. From the makers of Eddie Romero’s TV serialization of Noli Me Tangere, IBC-13 unveils another historical drama in the Filipino primetime masterpiece. With El Filibusterismo, a glimpse of how the spirit of the Philippine revolution was nurtured by the Filipino viewing habit in another first in Philippine television, because it gave us another opportunity to appreciate the National Artist’s impressive achievement in reconfiguring complex novel of Rizal for television. A production of IBC-13 and Cultural Center of the Philippines (CCP), the series will also feature Sarah Lahbati, Joonee Gamboa, Albie Casiño, Chanel Morales, Franco Daza, Maritoni Fernandez, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Kier Legaspi, Mon Castro, Erin Ocampo, Joem Bascon, Jon Lucas, Red Sternberg, Perla Bautista, Lito Legaspi, Jordan Herrera and Juan Rodrigo. It is directed by Jerrold Tarog and written by Renato Custodio Jr. and Lemuel Garcellano. El Filibusterismo, ang teleserye ng ating kalayaan para sa primetime, makes history in a world premiere this June 6 at 9:15 p.m. weeknights after My Princess on IBC-13's Primetime Ang Dating. ''El Filibusterismo'' (print ad) :PREMIERES JUNE 6 :IBC-13 Unfolds A New Landmark In Primetime History! :Marlo Mortel :in :EL FILIBUSTERISMO :Ang teleserye ng ating kalayaan :para sa primetime! :9:15PM :After My Princess :Primetime Ang Dating (left) :IBC (right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph